It is known in the art relating to automotive vehicle bodies to provide a cross car beam mounting or forming a part of an instrument panel assembly which is supported in the vehicle solely by attachment to the cowl side panels of the body. The beam may be a simple member or a complex structure, such as an aluminum or magnesium casting designed to integrate into the assembly additional components such as a vehicle heating, ventilating and air conditioning system, steering column and accelerator and brake controls, as well as other items usually mounted in the vehicle instrument panel or dash. Conventional means of assembling such cross car beams utilizing multiple nuts and bolts can be difficult to align and generally requires attachment from inside the vehicle body. An alternative arrangement provides wedge shaped slides on the vehicle's side pillars which receive wedge shaped end plates on the ends of a cross car beam, allowing installation of the beam by sliding the plates forward into the wedge slides. A single screw then attaches the beam ends to the pillars, but attachment of the assembly is still required from inside the vehicle body.